AWOL
by Pyewacket75
Summary: AU- Cameron decides she's had enough of PPTH so she leaves. But that's not good enough for House. He realizes PPTH isn't the best environment for him either, and goes after her. Rated M due to the sexual chemistry between them.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: A little drabble inspired by a Hameron Youtube video I saw. First bit was taken from the end of "Teamwork" in Season 6. I couldn't end it there, could I? I got my smut mojo back. Could have something to do with having just turned 40 last week LOL. I guess we'll never know. Anyway, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own House. David Shore does, and since he royally screwed up the Hameron ship, I felt it needed fixing ;)_

**A.W.O.L.**

House stood over his desk gathering up his things for the night when the door opened and Cameron walked in. "Four for four," he muttered.

Ignoring his comment, she began to speak. "I was in love with you. I was an idiot. Tried to be like you, tried to understand you because I thought I could heal you. You almost killed that patient.

"If almost not saving his life means…"

"You knew the diagnosis a long time ago. You risked another patient's life to bait your old team."

"Another one?"

"You did kill Dibala. By playing God and teaching us to do the same."

"I taught you to think for yourselves."

"You don't even think of them as people. They're just lab rats for your little puzzles."

"As you celebrate their humanity, I'd rather solve those little puzzles and save their lives."

"Motives do matter. Lives can't come second."

"The patient is alive. That's what matters."

"Not to you. All you care about is that Taub and Thirteen fell for your game. You'll poison them just like you poisoned Chase."

"Your husband killed a patient and you're breaking up with me?"

"You ruined him. So he can't even see right from wrong. Can't even see the sanctity of a human life anymore. I loved you," she said, and began to tear up. "And I loved Chase. I'm sorry for you both. For what you've become. Because... there's no way back for either of you."

Gathering herself, she extended her hand, even though she knew he wouldn't take it, and he didn't. So instead she leaned over and softly brushed her lips against his scruffy cheek. "Good-Bye, House."

He watched her turn around and walk out. Part of him hoped she'd stop, turn around for one last glance but she didn't. So he grabbed his cane and began to follow her until she disappeared around the corner. Grabbing his bag, he went to his car and meant to drive right home, but instead he found himself parked down the street from her and Chase's apartment.

* * *

"You don't have to go," Chase argued as he stood in the doorway and watched his wife pack the rest of her things in two large suitcases.

"Yes I do. I told you already. Don't make his harder than it has to be."

"Did you ever love me?"

"Of course I did."

"But not the way you loved House. I know you loved him, it's no big secret, so why can't you just admit it?"

"Because I'm not anymore! Robert, it doesn't matter. I'm getting out of Princeton. I'm done with this place. It's poison. House ruined you. I'm not going to stick around and watch him do it to anyone else."

She closed the suitcase and zipped it shut. Then she kissed Chase's cheek. "Bye, Rob."

"What?" he laughed. "You're just going to stand outside and wait for a cab? It's cold out!"

"I won't be out there long."

Cameron stood on the sidewalk and called the cab company. Less than a minute later, the familiar dark blue Dynasty pulled up and the window rolled down. "Need a ride?" House asked, popping the trunk.

"Go home, House," she sighed.

"Put your suitcases in the trunk and get in. It's freezing out there."

When she didn't move, he put the car in Park and got out. "Come on, you don't need to pay for a cab. I'll take you to wherever it is you're going and you can tell me why you're really leaving."

"I already told you why I'm leaving."

He had somehow managed to put her stuff in the trunk and closed it with a flourish. "I know, but it's not the real reason. Now get in."

Chase watched them from the bedroom window and he felt completely deflated. Oh, he knew she loved him, but he knew it was nothing to the degree that she loved House. House always had some kind of hold over her and no matter how many times she denied it, he knew she was lying.

XXX

"Where are we going, House?" Cameron asked him.

"My place."

"You said you'd take me where I wanted to go."

"I know what I said."

He pulled up in front of his building and opened the trunk. Then he hefted her bags out of the trunk and tossed the smaller one over his shoulder.

"You never told me where you were going, I assumed your silence meant you wanted to go back to my place so here we are. Besides, I'm hungry and I'm craving pizza. So let's go."

Knowing it was useless to argue, she followed him inside, pulling her bigger suitcase behind her.

House was already on the phone ordering pizza and when he hung up, he tossed her a beer. "Have a seat. Let's talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about. I told you. I can't stay."

"Can't stay with Chase. I get that. He did kill someone."

"You're just as guilty as he is."

"He said, she said," he waved his hand in dismissal. "Let's talk about the fact that you love me."

"Loved," she stressed.

"Not anymore? I'm hurt," he said, placing his hand over his heart and looking wounded.

"I told my reasons. Why can't you just accept them and let me go."

"Where were you planning to go?"

"Back to Chicago."

"What's there?"

"Family, my old job…"

House took a long sip and thought about that. "It's my kinda town. Chicago is."

"No," she said.

"What?"

"No. You're not going with me."

"Why not?"

She looked at him like he was insane. "You'd seriously leave PPTH? All this?"

"If it meant being with you, yes."

Cameron laughed. "Oh so _now_ you want to be with me? Come on…"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because you've been pushing me away since day one! And now since I'm leaving, you decide you want me. Not buying it."

He was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. "Pizza's here."

"That was fast."

"They're the best. Twenty minutes or it's free."

He grabbed a twenty from his wallet and answered the door for the pizza. He then plopped it on the coffee table and the amazing smell hit her as he opened the box.

"Napkins? Plates?" she asked.

"Just eat," he said as he grabbed a slice and started eating. "I can't wait to try some real Chicago pie," he said with his mouth full.

Cameron grabbed a slice for herself and began eating. "Is this just another game? Let's say you did go with me, you'd just take off, right?"

He put his pizza down and stared at her. "Do you really think so little of me?"

"I don't know what to think."

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _Here goes nothing._

"Would it be a stretch if I told you there are feelings? Feelings I've had since the beginning but that I've pushed away because I never thought in a million years that you'd believe it?" he asked her, his voice softer than usual. Unsure.

"Yes, it would."

"Why? I know you have feelings for me. You made that clear and I know you still do or you wouldn't have gotten into my car. And isn't the fact that I was there enough to convince you that I don't want you to leave? At least…not without me. What will it take to convince you?"

"House, I…"

Her words were cut off when his mouth crashed against hers and his fingers buried in her hair. She was tense at first but soon he felt her body relax, and her mouth opened under his.

She let out a quiet sigh when his hand slipped under her shirt and splayed across her flat stomach. His lips moved down to her neck, his scruff tickling her as he nipped and kissed his way across her throat.

He suddenly felt her pushing against him and he looked at her in question. "What's wrong? Want me to stop?"

"God no!" she chuckled, her face and neck flushed from whisker burn. "I just…this isn't very comfortable."

"Bedroom's down the hall," he said, his voice husky and his pupils dilated.

She helped him put the pizza away while he locked up and they walked to the bedroom together.

"I'm not going to regret this, am I?" she asked him, still breathless as he pulled her into his arms and went back to kissing and nuzzling her neck as he unbuttoned her blouse.

"God, I hope not," he chuckled as she tugged on the hem of his T-shirt. They broke apart just long enough to get their shirts off and then fell breathlessly on the bed. "I want you…" he whispered between kisses as his hand moved down to her inner thigh. "I've always wanted you. I guess I just needed…the right incentive."

"You're lucky I got into the car then," she smiled up at him and then pulled him on top of her, wrapping her legs around his waist to keep him there as they continued to kiss each other.

House was insanely happy just to do that if that's all she wanted. But she was rubbing herself against him so he reached down and unzipped her pants enough to slip his hand inside and stroke her through her satin panties. "Is this what you wanted?" he murmured against her lips. She nodded and groaned as he shoved the fabric aside and felt her slick folds.

"House…" she arched her back and gripped the comforter with one hand while she worked at unbuckling his belt with the other. He quickly took over, unzipped his jeans and yanked them off. Next came her pants, joining his on the floor, and then their underwear. He looked down at her naked body. It was perfect. Creamy white skin that felt like satin against his fingers and he couldn't stop touching or kissing her.

He reached into the drawer of his night table and grabbed one of the foil packets. Cameron snatched it out of his hand, tore off the seal and rolled it onto his very swollen cock. He groaned just watching her do that, and tried to think of something else or things would be over before they even started.

She gently nudged him to roll onto his back and when he did, she straddled him.

"Ohhh God.." he groaned and clenched his eyes shut as she sank onto him and placed her hands on his chest for leverage as she slowly began to move up and down. He felt her lips on his and he returned the kiss as he slid his hands up and down her back.

She'd had fantasies of course, of what it would be like to be with him, and she knew the reality would be so much better. It was almost overwhelming. Since she'd tricked him into kissing her a few years before, she never got that out of her head. And now he was kissing her again with the same intensity and longing.

"Greg…" she whispered, trying it out for the first time. It sounded strange to her, but she had to admit she liked calling him House much better. He would always be 'House' to her, just like he'd always probably call her Cameron.

He reached down and began stroking her with his fingers, causing her to move faster. It felt so good she knew she wouldn't be able to stop.

Then suddenly he flipped them over so he was on top of her, kissing whatever part of her came near his mouth. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly against her as they reached the edge of the abyss together and fell over it.

XXX

The first rays of sunlight filtered through the curtains and House threw his arm over his eyes to block it out. For once his leg wasn't screaming and it was partly because he had Cameron wrapped around him, keeping it warm as she slept soundly.

When the hell did he get so lucky? If she hadn't gotten into the car with him, he would've just gone home and drunk himself into oblivion.

And now he had a very important choice to make. He could go with her to Chicago, which is what he wanted, but then what? Try and get work at a hospital? Open his own practice?

"I can hear the cogs turning," Cameron murmured against his chest.

He looked down into her green eyes and smiled. "I'll bet."

"Stop over thinking," she said as she rolled onto her back and stretched luxuriously. House watched and suddenly there was a very visible tent in the sheets. When she looked down and saw it, she giggled. "Wow, you never stop, do you?"

"Not when it comes to you," he said and pulled her close for a long kiss. Her mouth was warm and her lips soft. He rolled over and covered her body with his. "I could get used to this."

"What? Morning sex?" she giggled.

"Mhm," he said as he once again reached into the side drawer for another condom.

"So everything you said last night was true? You want to move to Chicago with me?"

"Yes," was all he said as he dressed himself and playfully tapped her already slick entrance before gently sliding into her warmth. "Just like coming home," he sighed, a sappy grin on his face.

Cameron giggled once again and reached up to meet his lips with hers. She placed her hands on his face, softly touching him, looking deep into his eyes as he made love to her once again. His eyes never left hers as he watched various expressions cross her face. She'd never experienced emotions like this with Chase and it was clear to her that what had been missing in her life was this man. _He's the other half of me! _she thought_.  
_

"Oh God," she moaned as she threw her head back, her climax already starting as waves of euphoria washed over her. "Don't ever stop…"

"No intention of stopping," he whispered in her ear as he moved faster, his hand caressing her leg as he wrapped it high around his waist so he could get even deeper. "God, Cameron…"

It was powerful and it was fast as they both came to their own finish and collapsed in a tangled, sweaty heap, laughing.

"I'm hungry," he breathed.

"Wow, mood killer," she said and then laughed again when he pinched her. "Ow!"

"Come on, get dressed. We can eat at the airport."

Cameron sat up in bed and watched as he took a large suitcase out of his closet and started tossing things into it.

"You're serious? What about the hospital? Wilson? Cuddy? They'll freak."

"Yeah they will," he said as he paused and cocked his head to one side. "It might be fun."

"House, I don't think you've thought this through. You can't just…go AWOL."

"I've thought plenty. Get a move on. Flight leaves in two hours."

Her eyes widened. "You knew that I…" then she shook her head. "Of course you did."

"What's wrong?"

"I hate being a foregone conclusion."

He stopped packing and walked over to her, placing his fingers under her chin and tipping her head up so he could look into her eyes. "You were never that. I simply gambled and took a chance that you just MIGHT want me to go with you. I have nothing here. I can work anywhere, even if it means starting my own practice. PPTH is toxic and I've had enough. So get dressed."

Her head was spinning with so many questions as she got dressed. "What about your things? Your apartment?"

"I'll deal with it when we get to wherever it is we're going."

Once he was packed, the cab showed up, he secured the apartment and they took off to the airport without a glance back.

_**To be concluded...**_


	2. Part II

_A/N: Thanks for all the comments :) I'm glad you enjoyed part I. I hope you enjoy this as much, if not more._

**Part II**

"Umm…where's House?" Taub inquired as he sat at the conference table with Thirteen and Foreman.

"It's only ten," Foreman chuckled. "He'll be along eventually. Go do your clinic hours. We don't have a case right now anyway."

"Who died and made you the boss?" Chase grumbled as he chewed on his pencil.

"Just go," Foreman said, glaring at all of them until they got up and left.

Noon came and went, but there was no sign of House. Cuddy was pacing her office, wringing her hands. "Where would he be? He's not answering his phone."

"He never answers his phone," Wilson pointed out as he sat on her couch. "He's either drinking his face off in some depressing bar, or he's with a hooker. Or both. If he doesn't show up tomorrow we'll go to his apartment and check up on him."

"He's not even supposed to be at his apartment! You're supposed to be looking out for him since he got back from Mayfield!"

"I'm not his keeper! Nobody rules House. Not even me. I'm sure he's fine."

"I'm going to hold you to that for now," Cuddy said. "But if something's happened to him, I'm holding you responsible."

"Relax, Cuddy. Don't get your thong in a twist."

She blinked. "Wow, you've definitely been around House too much. You're starting to talk like him."

"He's fine, Cuddy. Just let him be."

XXX

Two days later there was still no sign of House. "_Now_ can we call the police?" Cuddy all but whined.

"Let's check out his apartment first before we call anyone."

"Fine. I'll get my coat."

When Wilson talked the building manager into letting them in, it was eerily quiet, like nobody had been there for days. "Hey look, here's a note," Wilson said as he picked up the pad pf paper with House's unique scrawl and read the note aloud.

"Wilson, I know you're here looking for me. Cuddy probably has her thong in a twist right about now but I'm not dead in a ditch somewhere. I've simply moved on. Nolan was right. Being at PPTH was toxic and I needed a clean break and a fresh start. I'm totally fine so you don't have to worry. A moving company will be coming by in a few days to pack up my apartment. So don't bother asking them where my stuff is going. They won't know, either. It's been fun. Have a nice life."

"What the hell?" Cuddy said as she snatched the pad from him. "This makes no sense. Why would he just...take off without telling anyone?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. But he says he's fine so we should respect that and leave him alone."

Cuddy blinked. "What? Just like that? You're not even going to try and find out where he is?"

"What would be the point? He made it clear that he doesn't want us to know where he is." Wilson glanced at his watch. "I have to get back to the hospital. Are you coming?"

She nodded and followed him out, letting the building manager know so he could lock up. When they returned to the hospital, Chase was heading out. "Have you heard from House?" Wilson asked him.

"No. But he's fine. He's with Cameron."

Wilson and Cuddy both looked shocked, and Chase chuckled. "Come on, you didn't even consider that? Cameron quits and then House disappears? It's not rocket science."

"Are you sure?" Cuddy demanded.

"Pretty sure. She came home, packed her bags and called a cab. Then House pulled up and she got into his car."

"Where was she going?"

"She didn't tell me, but Chicago is my guess. She packed all her clothes and that was that."

Wilson went to his office and called House's cell, and amazingly he picked up. "Took you long enough."

"House! Where the hell are you? Cuddy is going insane."

"Figures she'd get her thong in a twist. I'm fine. Cameron is taking _good_ care of me. _If_ you know what I mean." House chuckled in a leering way and Wilson could almost see his over exaggerated wink in his mind.

"So Chase was right? You really did run off with her?"

"Chase knew?" House asked, and then there was silence. "Of course he did. You seem surprised by this. You really shouldn't be."

"You can't just quit."

"Well I did. I even emailed Cuddy my resignation letter which she'd see if she actually checked her inbox. Gotta go. I'll let you know where to send my Piano." And with a click, he was gone.

XXX

Cameron climbed back into bed holding two coffee mugs and handed one to House. "Yay for complimentary coffee makers," she cheered. They'd been staying at a hotel near the hospital since they arrived in town a few days ago and were actively searching for a place to live. It all seemed surreal to House, but it felt right, especially with Cameron.

"So what's first on the agenda?" House asked as he sipped his coffee and leaned back against the pillows to enjoy it.

"Northwestern Memorial. I spoke to someone who can get us an interview. He seemed very interested in you."

House's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. So let's get showered and head over there."

"He wants to see us today?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "Don't look so scared, House. Your reputation means more to just Cuddy, you know. She made you feel trapped, convinced you that you wouldn't be able to work anywhere else, but she underestimates you. A lot. You're better than just PPTH. You could live in Sweden and people would still flock to you."

He knew she was right, so why was he so nervous?

"Come on," she said as she tugged on his hand. "Shower, get dressed and let's at least see what he has to say."

"Who is _he_, anyway?" House asked as he took one more sip of the coffee before getting up.

"Chad Orbach, the head of Infectious Diseases."

"How do you know him?"

"He dated my older sister. Anyway, he says he's moving and that if he's going to surrender his department, it would rather be to you and that the chief of medicine also agreed. The timing is perfect, House. It doesn't get any better than this."

She was right again, of course. The timing was perfect. Almost too perfect.

House stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in nothing but a towel as he dried his hair while Cameron looked at him like he was an item on the menu.

"May I help you?" he asked, eyebrow arched as she sauntered over to him.

"No, I thought I'd help myself," she said as she placed her hand on his chest and then slowly moved it down his torso.

"I thought you were anxious to get going."

"I was until you came out looking like...this."

She tugged on the towel to reveal his semi-erection that was growing bigger by the second and took it in her small hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Unnghh," he groaned and watched her sink to her knees and take him into her mouth. "God..."

Her eyes twinkled with amusement as she pleasured him. His hand found its way into her hair as his other hand gripped his cane for support. "Cameron...that's...oh yeah...don't stop..."

He closed his eyes and tried to think back to the last time someone did that for him and couldn't remember. What Cameron was doing was incredible and he found himself reaching the point of no return.

"Cameron...I'm gonna...oh God!" he groaned right before he came down her throat. She took all of it, eagerly, and slowly pulled off of him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before she stood.

"Well, I guess we can go then. Once you get dressed," she said with a wicked smile as she went to the bathroom to freshen up, leaving him slack-jawed with amazement.

XXX

What they thought was going to just be a general meeting turned into an actual double interview, with Dr. Kitson, the Chief of Medicine, and Dr. Orbach, head of Infectious Diseases.

"I spoke with Dr. Cuddy of Princeton Plainsboro. She was very unhappy that you just up and left," Kitson said as he sat back in his chair, tapping his fingers against his chin.

House snickered. "I'll bet."

"Would you mind telling me why?"

"I've done all I can at that hospital and I felt I needed to spread my wings a little and see what else is out there. As you can see I'm not getting any younger. Life's too short to spend it all in one place. I have no doubt that my reputation will be an asset to wherever I end up."

"Interesting. Dr. Cuddy had a very different opinion."

"Yeah, she would."

"And what about you, Dr. Cameron?" Kitson asked her. "What is your opinion of Dr. House?"

"I worked on his team for three years and then came back earlier this year. He's brilliant and I learned a lot."

"Look let's cut to the chase," House said, sitting forward in his seat. "I want my own Diagnostics department and a team. And I want Dr. Cameron as a co-department head." He ignored her look of shock as she stared at him and continued. "If you can give me that, great. If not, I'll be looking elsewhere. I was told this is the best hospital in the state. Surely you'd want the best Infectious Disease specialist on the east coast."

Kitson smirked. "I would. But your lack of bedside manner worries me."

"Would I be required to work in a clinic or do rounds?"

"Of course not."

"Then my bedside manner is irrelevant."

"House only sees the patients when the situation calls for it," Cameron told Kitson. "Which isn't very often. He can be rude and crude but he does things because it's right. I'm sure you could look up his success rate and see that his reputation as a Diagnostician speaks for itself."

"Dr. Cameron?" Dr. Orbach said, drawing her attention to him. "Do you really want to work with Dr. House? Because from the sounds of it, you did well running the ER at Princeton Plainsboro. Dr. Cuddy was thrilled having you as head of that department."

"I enjoyed both departments," she said with a shrug. "But when I was in the ER, I missed the puzzle that came with working in Diagnostics. That's where I belong, if House wants me."

House gave her a wink and turned his attention back to Kitson. "So, if that's all, we have a hot date at the top of the John Hancock building in an hour."

"I'll have to review our budget but I will get back to you. How many doctors were you looking to hire for your team?"

"At least two. Three at the most, not including Dr. Cameron. She'll be my partner in crime, not an underling."

"No Survivor style hiring procedure?" Kitson said with amusement.

"She told you about that?"  
"She did. And while I admit it did make me laugh, we're not budgeting forty doctors to with as you wish."

"Dr. Cameron will have control over the hiring of fellows. I trust her judgement the same way she trusts mine."

"Understood. Is there a number where we can reach you?"

House wrote down his cell number. "Thanks for the interview. This looks like a nice hospital and I think we understand each other."

Kitson nodded. "I believe we do. Would you like a tour before you go? Dr. Orbach could show you the Infectious Diseases department."

"It would be a pleasure," Orbach nodded, still staring at Cameron in a way that House did not like.

"We don't have a lot of time," Cameron said, feeling the same way as House and wanting nothing more than to get out of there.

"It won't take long. It's not a very big department."

"Okay, sure," House said and reached for Cameron's hand, which wasn't lost on Orbach.

"If you'll follow me?"

It was a quick tour, but the department was impressive with its many doctors and staff. House could run diagnostics the way he wanted and not have to answer to anyone but the chief.

When they left, they went to the John Hancock lounge for lunch. "Well what do you think?" he asked as he sipped his beer.

"I think Orbach gives me the creeps but the department looks good. I'll be shocked if Kitson doesn't give you everything you want. He didn't seem to impressed by Cuddy or what she probably told him about you, which I'm sure was plenty. And I think if you take the job, Wilson will be out here like a moth to a flame."

House rolled his eyes. "Well then he can turn around and go right back to Princeton. I'm not leaving here. As far as I'm concerned, all of PPTH can kiss my ass."

Cameron tried to stifle a grin. "But it's such a nice ass."

He grinned back at her and reached across the table for her hand, which she took. It was a very un-House-like thing to do, but then he was doing a lot of things that were out of character for him. It was like he stepped out of Jersey and became someone else. House was still in there of course, but he seemed calmer and dare she say it, maybe even happy.

"I can hear the cogs turning," he said, throwing one of her phrases back at her. "What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing," she said and smiled, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Sometimes I still have to remind myself that you're really here, and this is really happening."

"Want me to pinch you?" he said and made a move to do so but she squirmed away laughing.

"Don't even!"

He took a sip of his beer and looked contemplative. "So what about your marriage?"

She stared off into space. "I don't know. I have to get divorce papers written up."

"Do you think he'll sign them?"

"I hope so. The marriage was over before it even started. I tried to make the best of it but it was no use."

"Well you can't marry someone when you're in love with someone else," House pointed out, and she looked at him again. "Can you?"

She smiled and gave his hand another squeeze. "No, you can't."

The looks that passed between them were smouldering, and House almost contemplated cancelling their order but then their meals arrived. Once they were done, they headed back to the hotel. As soon as the elevator doors closed, their lips found each other and he backed her up against the wall, pressing his body against hers.

"House," she moaned against his lips as his hands slipped under her shirt.

"Mhm?"

"Not here."

"No? Not up for a little _love in an elevator_?" he sang.

She gave him a look and he laughed as they reached their floor and the doors opened. For a man with a cane House could move pretty quickly, and once he had her behind closed doors, his lips were on hers again.

Their lips parted just long enough to get their shirts off before they fell onto the bed together and spent the rest of the day there, exploring each other's bodies, stopping only to order room service for dinner.

"We should have done this years ago," House whispered as they lay together in the darkened room. Cameron's fingers traced invisible patterns on his chest as she sighed, thoroughly content.

"You were too busy pushing me away."

"I didn't want to ruin you like I ruined Chase," he said softly.

"House...I'm sorry I said those things."

"Don't be. You were right. All of it."

She could sense his apprehension and glanced up at him. He was staring off into space as he gently stroked her hair.

"You're worried about Wilson and Cuddy aren't you?" she asked.

"Not worried so much as annoyed. We both know that she's not going to give me up without a fight. They'll probably come out here and they'll try to convince me this is a bad idea and that I'm better off at PPTH because I'll be fired sooner than later and I'll just end up crawling back to her in the end."

"That won't happen. You're so much better than that, House. You deserve a lot better and you should get everything you want."

"Including you?"

"Especially me," she chuckled.

He looked down at her and smiled, kissing the top of her head. "You've always believed in me. Despite everything I've done. Why?"

She glanced up at him again and gave him a small smile. "Because when you love someone it comes with the territory." Then she reached up and softly brushed her lips against his. She could still taste the wine they'd had with dinner as his tongue slipped past her lips to deepen the kiss and he covered her body with his once more.

* * *

**_Hmmm...this doesn't seem finished to me for some reason. How about you, my loyal readers? Maybe an Epilogue is in order?_ **


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This is it folks. I told you it was going to be a short story. I'm still working on Untouched and I'll be wrapping that one up soon as well and then I'll be posting my NaNo 2014 fic which is also House/Cameron so just sit tight and enjoy the fun! **_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story and added it to their favorites. It means a lot to me. We have to keep the Hameron love alive! As House said, "You can't stop our love!"**_

* * *

**Part III**

_Six months later..._

"When is Dr. House coming back?" One of the board members demanded of Cuddy during a meeting.

"He's not coming back," Wilson said, quite simply.

"Well then you best entice him to come back because we're losing donors left, right and center. Do you know how many calls we get in a day asking for him? I can't count them on two hands!"

"He's not a child! I can't just go to Chicago and drag him back by his ear!" Cuddy said. "He's moved on."

"Then make him an offer he can't refuse so he'll want to come back. This hospital needs him."

"That's funny you say that since when Vogler was here, you were all too quick to vote to have him fired," Wilson pointed out.

"That was years ago!"

"Exactly. You think him being back here is going to change anything? He's happy. Why can't you just let him be?" Wilson asked.

"Get him back. Or you will be terminated."

"You can't threaten me with that!" Cuddy shouted.

"Then you best find us some new donors. You have 30 days. Either House comes back or you raise enough money to compensate for him being gone. You best get working."

Wilson and Cuddy returned to her office. "So what now?" she asked. "I don't even know how to reach him anymore. His cell phone says it's no longer in service so he probably has a new one."

"Which definitely means he's moved on and has left this life behind."

"What could I possibly offer him as incentive to come back?"

"No clinic duty would be a good start."

"It's part of the contract."

"You don't ever bug me to work in the clinic or any other department heads that I've seen, for that matter. Why is it so important to you that he does? Just because it was your way of controlling him?" Cuddy didn't want to admit it but Wilson was right. "So if you really want him back I suggest you check your ego and your motives and maybe, just maybe he'll return. But you better be prepared to offer the same to Cameron as well, because I know he'll want her with him."

"You don't think he'll come back, do you?"

Wilson shook his head. "No, I really don't. I also know that Chase sent back the divorce papers unsigned a few months ago when she served him with them. So even he's delusional about her coming back."

"If we don't get him back, or get donors, I'm done."

Wilson sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "If you really think you can get him to come back, I'll go with you but I don't want you to get your hopes up."

XXX

Northwestern was a huge hospital and rather than try and found House by looking on a list, Wilson and Cuddy decided to ask the first person they saw.

"Where can we find Dr. House?" she asked the man in the lobby.

"The lovebirds are on the sixth floor, Infectious Diseases."

"Lovebirds?" Wilson muttered as they walked to the elevator. "I feel like I'm in an episode of the Twilight Zone."

"If you are then so am I."

They got off on the sixth floor, asked a passing nurse where to find House and she directed them down to the hall. As they neared, they could hear House's music playing but he was nowhere to be seen. Cameron was sitting at a desk working and didn't look up when they came in.

"How can you concentrate with this noise?" Wilson asked, and smiled when she jumped up at the sound of his voice.

"Wilson!" she gasped and wrapped him up in a hug. "It's good to see you." Then she saw Cuddy and gave her a friendly smile. "So, what are you two doing here...oh..." she said, as if it suddenly dawned on her.

"Where's House?"

"Emergency surgery," she said as she went to the coffee machine. "Coffee?"

"Sure," they said in unison and sat down in the visitor's chairs. It was then Cuddy noticed that both Cameron's and House's names were on the door and they appeared to be sharing an office. And like at PPTH, there was an adjoining conference room with a white board covering one of the walls.

"No fellows?"

"They're assisting House. So since you're both here I can only gather that you came in hopes of bringing House back to Princeton."

"Cameron," Cuddy said, trying to be diplomatic, "the board insists that the hospital needs him. Since he left, we've lost a lot of donors and they blame me."

Cameron handed Cuddy the coffee, the diamond ring on her left hand twinkled in the soft light, catching Cuddy off guard. "I doubt you're to blame for him leaving. If anything, they should be blaming me."

"You?"

Cameron shook her head. "It's really none of your business, but the bottom line is that House is happy here and he's made a fresh start. Can't you let him be happy? Why do you want to ruin a good thing? House hasn't been happy at PPTH for a long time. You know that as well as I. And you," she said, looking at Wilson, who looked extremely guilty, "I'm surprised that you're even here. I thought you were House's friend."

"To throw his words back in his face, we're not friends anymore," House said from the doorway, still wearing his scrubs. There were two young doctors standing behind him.

"House," Cuddy said as she stood up and looked him over with obvious approval. "You look...good."

And he did. He'd gained some weight and thanks to one of the doctors at the hospital, had a better drug regimen for his pain. But he was gripping his cane so hard his knuckles were white.

"Didn't I once tell you that blouse makes you look like an Afghani prostitute?" he said and walked past her to the coffee machine to pour himself a cup. "Still does."

The two young doctors, sensing they weren't invited to the reunion, went into the conference room to make their own coffee.

House sat down at his desk and turned the music down. "Say what you came to say and get out. Patient's still alive and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Fine," Cuddy said and straightened up. "The board wants you back, House."

"Good for them. I'll bet they told you to give me an offer I can't refuse so I'll want to come back or you're terminated."

The look of surprise on Cuddy's face confirmed his suspicions and he merely laughed. "I'm still getting copied on the monthly emails. Someone is obviously asleep at the switch."

"What would it take to get you to come back?"

"Nothing. I'm more than happy here as you can see," he said, gesturing to his large office. "And they don't make me work in the clinic. That's what the interns are for. Department heads have more important things going on like..oh...saving lives! And I have my own receptionist to type up my reports and do my billing. Why would I come back to a place where I had none of that? And I'm pretty sure you won't be able to match my current salary so it looks like your little neck is on the chopping block. Too bad. You were a damn good administrator."

"House..."

"Oh, and don't even think about trying to sweeten the pot by offering Cameron her job back. She's staying."

"Cameron can speak for herself."

Cameron nodded. "True, but this time House is right. I'm staying."

House shrugged. "So I guess that's that. You came all the way out here for nothing."

"So are you two...living together?" Cuddy asked them.

House gave her a look. "What do you think? Haven't you seen her rock?"

Cuddy's eyes went huge. "You...you're wearing another man's ring while you're still married to Chase?" she all but shrieked.

"I think it's time to go," Wilson said as he got up and ushered Cuddy away. "It was good seeing you, House, Cameron. Keep in touch, okay?"

Cameron nodded and House merely ignored them as he sipped his coffee and turned the music back up.

Once they were gone, they exchanged glances. "Well, that was awkward," they both said at the same time, and started laughing.

"Speaking of my rock, as you put it, Chase sent the divorce papers back. He didn't sign them."

House cursed under his breath. "Damnit. Is everyone in that place in denial or something?"

"What are we going to do now, House?" she asked as she sat down across from him at her desk. "We can't get married until I'm officially divorced from Chase."

"I might have something up my sleeve. There's more than one way to skin a cat." After a short pause, his smile widened. "Ah-ha!"

Her eyes narrowed as she got up and walked around to see what he was looking at on his screen. It was a picture of the Dominican Republic and it advertised quick divorces. The two of them looked at each other and silently nodded.

XXX

The surf crashed against the rocks nearby as House and Cameron stood facing each other on the beach. Her blue sundress and blonde hair blew in the wind as she smiled up at House in his Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. As a minister read their vows and rings were exchanged, House felt like he was in some kind of dream. Standing in front of him was the most beautiful woman in the world. A woman he'd been in love with for years and was now finally and legally his.

"You may kiss your bride," the minister said to House with a smile. A few of the locals that had gathered around clapped and cheered when House pulled her into his arms and kissed her Hollywood-style, dipping her backwards.

"Wow," she giggled as he pulled her back up, almost losing balance himself in the process.

Once everyone had wandered off, the two of them stood together on the shoreline, watching the sun go down. "Well, Dr. House..." she said, reaching for his hand, which he took. Their fingers interlaced and he looked down at her.

"Yes, Dr. House?"

"We did it."

He glanced towards the row of cottages with thatched roofs and leered at her. "Not yet, we haven't."

Cameron laughed and let him tug her in the direction of their honeymoon cottage. "Why don't you just drag me by the hair while you're at it."

"Believe me, if I could, I'd throw you over my shoulder and carry you there."

"I don't doubt that for a second."

"I can, however, manage to do this," he said and picked her up to carry her inside, kicking the door closed behind him. He set her back down and their lips met in a slow, seductive kiss which left them both breathless. "I love you, Cameron," he whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

"That's House now, pal."

"It'll take some getting used to."

"You can call me whatever you want when it's just us. But at the hospital, it's Dr. House."

"Two Dr. House's. They're going to go insane."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes," he said with a cheeky grin. "Now get out of that dress so I can officially make you my wife."

"So bossy," she giggled and started unbuttoning his shirt. "That means you have to get out of these clothes so you can do your husband duties."

Their clothes came off and their lips once again crashed together as they moved across the room and landed breathlessly on the bed.

"Greg..." she moaned, trying it out once again.

"Call me House," he murmured against her lips as his hands moved over her body, touching everywhere. "I like the way you say it."

"House it is," she nodded and then gasped when he finally took her, his hands gripping her hips as he moved slowly at first, enjoying the feel of her, her warmth surrounding him.

He made love to her slowly and gently in the beginning. Still joined, they touched and kissed each other, enjoying the closeness, but soon it wasn't enough and their lovemaking became feverish and intense. They hit the plateau together and came down, wrapped together as tightly as two people could be.

"God, I love you," she breathed against his neck.

"Isn't that why you married me?" he teased, nipping her ear.

"One of the reasons. You're also an amazing kisser."

"You're not too bad yourself," he said as he rolled off of her but kept her close by wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on the top of her head.

House went quiet and when she looked up at him, she saw that he was asleep already. Giving his chest a feather light kiss, she closed her eyes and fell into her own deep sleep.

**The End**


End file.
